


Вкус яблока

by Elhen



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: В мире, где человеческое тело запросто можно заменить искусственным, а искусственные тела менять как перчатки, идея родственных душ утратила свою былую значимость. И если раньше можно было за всю жизнь так и не встретить свою вторую половинку, то теперь ее можно было встретить — и не узнать.





	Вкус яблока

**Author's Note:**

> Невнятные заимствования из канона. Много размышлений, мало действия. Сомнительная романтика, приправленная налетом мистики. Имя Ёшино взято из фика [Bitter Apple: GENESIS](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6774931/1/Bitter-Apple-GENESIS) by hakojo, имя Ёширо из головы автора.
> 
> Бета: Мари.  
> Написано для команды WTF Ghost in the Shell 2019.

Магазин Мотоко нашла случайно, и первая мысль, что пришла ей в голову: он ужасно старомоден. И дело было не только и не столько в обстановке, во всех этих невообразимых странных старых и старинных — устаревших — вещах, которые язык почему-то не поворачивался назвать хламом. В магазине царила особая атмосфера безвозвратно ушедшего прошлого: здесь можно было потеряться, а можно было найти что-то давно потерянное. Мотоко почувствовала это сразу же, как только вошла внутрь.

Магазин словно принадлежал другой эпохе, другому времени, и настоящее здесь едва ощущалось. Легко можно было представить себе, что это чей-то сон, полный тоски, и печали, и сожалений, и боли, но при этом и надежды. «Если кому-то снится бабочка, — подумала вдруг Мотоко, — это не отменяет возможности того, что и бабочке снится этот кто-то». А потом она увидела старинный автомобиль и сидящих внутри детей: мальчика и девочку. У обоих на лице красной краской аккуратно был выведен иероглиф: на левой щеке мальчика «смерть», на правой щеке девочки «жизнь». Уходя, Мотоко уже знала, что обязательно вернется обратно. Воспоминания, которые, как она думала, остались давно в прошлом, неожиданно нахлынули на нее с новой силой.

***

Ёшино мысленно называла Ёширо братом. Разумеется, они не были родственниками и даже не знали друг друга до катастрофы, но она связала их крепче и надежнее, чем любые родственные связи. Катастрофа — и чудо, благодаря которому они оба выжили. В больнице Ёшино рассказали, что все время, пока она была без сознания, рядом с ней лежал мальчик. Его звали Ёширо («Почти как тебя, удивительное совпадение, правда? Удивительнее могли бы быть только одинаковые иероглифы в ваших именах».), он ждал, когда она очнется, и, не переставая, складывал журавликов из бумаги. Ёшино считала, что теперь ее очередь помогать.

Она каждый день приходила навестить Ёширо, болтала обо всем на свете, советовала ему согласиться на операцию («смотри, я уже могу ходить и бегать, и мы могли бы поиграть вместе, если бы ты не упрямился») и обещала, обещала, обещала... Звонкий голос Ёшино оживлял больничную тишину, и она, хотя немного стеснялась, продолжала говорить. Молчание Ёширо давило на нее. А молчал Ёширо почти всегда. Поэтому, когда он вдруг задал ей вопрос про журавлика, Ёшино здорово перепугалась, но одновременно и обрадовалась.

Сложить фигурку из бумаги с первого раза не получилось. И со второго тоже, и с третьего, и с четвертого. Однако Ёшино была упряма, совсем как Ёширо, и пыталась снова и снова — и снова обещала, она тогда много чего наобещала ему, чуть ли не весь мир и себя в придачу, отчаянно веря в свои обещания, как только могут верить дети, у которых, кроме надежды и обещаний, по сути ничего и нет. Ёширо наблюдал за ней как будто бы равнодушно, но иногда Ёшино видела в его глазах проблеск интереса.

С тех пор, как Ёширо впервые заговорил с ней, он больше не делал вид, что не замечает никого и ничего вокруг, отвечал почти на все сыпавшиеся один за другим вопросы и даже немного рассказал себе — и по-прежнему складывал журавликов, да так ловко, что Ёшино слегка, совсем чуть-чуть, завидовала ему.

— Зачем ты делаешь это? — спросила она как-то.  
Ёширо долго смотрел на Ёшино, ничего не говоря. Наконец, он с серьезным выражением лица поманил ее к себе. Впрочем, выражение лица у него никогда и не менялось.

Когда Ёшино подошла, Ёширо коснулся своей левой щеки — под пальцами виднелись тонкие резкие линии иероглифа «смерть».  
— Два года назад, — произнес он, — рядом со мной лежала одна девочка. Мы летели в самолете, который упал. Все остальные умерли. Остались только мы. Девочка все время спала. Мне хотелось, чтобы она проснулась. Медсестры сказали, надо сложить тысячу бумажных журавликов, и она проснется.  
— Их гораздо больше, — заметила Ёшино, не отрывая взгляда от иероглифа.  
— Я сложил тысячу журавликов уже после того, как остался один. Я не успел.

Ёшино сама не знала, почему промолчала. Но подходящий момент был упущен, и она решила, что признается позже — когда Ёширо получит новое тело и они станут совсем похожи, или нет, лучше, когда она наконец сложит своего первого журавлика, чтобы Ёширо не боялся операции.

— У той девочки вот здесь, — Ёширо провел пальцами по своей правой щеке, — тоже был иероглиф. «Жизнь». Это я должен был умереть первым, — и замолчал, прикрыв глаза.  
Ёшино машинально повторила движение Ёширо, только на ее щеке ничего не было. Она почувствовала обиду от того, что так и не увидела этот иероглиф, отметивший ее настоящее лицо, — словно кто-то украл у нее что-то очень важное.

Ёшино никак не удавалось сладить со слишком тонкой, непрочной бумагой и собственными неловкими пальцами. Их движения вместо осторожных и плавных каждый раз выходили резкими и неуклюжими. От того, чтобы бросить эти попытки, Ёшино останавливала только мысль о Ёширо. Но он, видимо, тоже разочаровался — и в ее обещаниях, и в возможностях искусственного тела. Потом Ёшино не раз пожалела о своих необдуманно вырвавшихся словах, а еще больше о том, что так и не успела извиниться и что не смогла найти Ёширо после. И что однажды вовсе перестала искать.

***

**М. О.** : Добро пожаловать в чат, посвященный проблеме родственных душ!

**Крошка Руфь** : Эта тема уже давно избита и никому не интересна.

**Канаби** : И тем не менее ты здесь.

**Дж. Д.** : Как считаете, есть ли у людей шанс найти истинную любовь в наш век глобальной кибернетизации?

**Канаби** : Не путай истинную любовь и связь родственных душ.

В чат вошла Хрома.

**Хрома** : Говорят, в этом чате знают кое-что интересное о родстве душ?

**Дж. Д.** : В общем-то, каждый здесь кое-что знает, другой вопрос — интересное или нет.

**Крошка Руфь** : Или почти каждый.

**Дж. Д.** : Что ты имеешь в виду?

**Крошка Руфь** : Думаю, ты понял.

**Хрома** : «В мире, где человеческое тело запросто можно заменить искусственным, а искусственные менять как перчатки, идея родственных душ утратила свою былую значимость».

**Канаби** : Цитата… из эссе Джонса? Большинство его работ мне не нравится, слишком много философии, чудовищ и лабиринтов, все эти размышления по поводу человечности, машин и их взаимодействия — об этом писали и пишут все кому не лень, с примерами из книг, фильмов и даже личной жизни. Но «Родство душ» — совсем другое дело. Даже странно, как такой человек мог написать нечто подобное. «И раньше можно было за всю жизнь так и не встретить свою вторую половину, теперь же можно было встретить — и не узнать». Думаю, все здесь его читали, да?

**Крошка Руфь** : Только не все согласны.

**Канаби** : А я считаю, что Джонс прав. Метка сама по себе ничего не значит. Это как любовь с первого взгляда: кому-то повезло, а кто-то в принципе неспособен влюбиться.

**М. О.** : Я думаю, метка — это знак.

**Канаби** : «Пресловутое родство душ на практике далеко не всегда оказывалось таковым: парные метки у двоих людей говорили лишь о возможности, о вероятном будущем, которое могло и не настать».

**Крошка Руфь** : Впрочем, вот эта фраза мне нравится. «Жизнь была куда сложнее, чем расплывчатые мечты романтически настроенных девушек».

**Дж. Д.** : Просто из метки сделали символ, придумали красивую сказочку и охотно в нее поверили. А о том, что просто так ничего не дается, все забыли. Да и как понять, кто твоя родственная душа, если метки — это всегда слова «жизнь» и «смерть»?

**Канаби** : Но ведь метки появляются только при встрече. Догадаться не сложно. Вот я бы не отказалась узнать, кто моя вторая половинка. Даже если у нас ничего не выйдет.

**М. О.** : Разве не будет лучше не знать? Я бы не хотел узнать, что моей родственной душе суждено погибнуть раньше меня. Или пережить меня. В прошлом это нередко приводило к самоубийству. Или...

Хрома покинула чат.

***

Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Когда-то Мотоко думала иначе, но с тех пор многое изменилось и в первую очередь она сама. Временами ей даже казалось, что от той маленькой доброй и такой наивной девочки ничего не осталось. Совсем ничего. Временами Мотоко почти верила в это.

Только вот прошлое ворвалось в настоящее неожиданно, непрошеным, нежеланным гостем, да что там гостем — вернувшимся не в срок хозяином, и все пошло наперекосяк. Остальные не понимали, что с ней творится, Мотоко и сама до конца не понимала. Она не ожидала, что еще осталось что-то, способное вывести ее из душевного равновесия. По ее спокойному, отрешенному лицу невозможно было увидеть, какая дикая, бешеная буря эмоций в действительности бушует у нее внутри. В памяти всплывали имена и события, которые следовало бы давно забыть, как следовало забыть (или хотя бы не помнить, не вспоминать с такой горькой иссушающей безумной надеждой) людей из прошлого. Вернее, одного-единственного человека. Чужая память казалась продолжением ее собственной, в тихом, едва различимом шепоте призрака ей слышались два голоса.

Вероятность того, что этот Кудзе — Ёширо из ее детства, была очень мала — настолько, что обычно Мотоко, конечно, не стала бы полностью списывать ее со счетов, но и к точным фактам, не требующим дальнейшей проверки, тоже бы не отнесла. Тем не менее навязчивая мысль все билась в голове, не давая покоя. В конце концов, сама Мотоко не единожды меняла имя. Почему бы и Ёширо так не поступить?

Некстати подумалось, что, если уж родственные души встретились, то, даже расставшись, они обязательно встретятся вновь. В чате это не обсуждалось (возможно, она просто слишком рано вышла), однако когда-то Мотоко целенаправленно искала информацию о метках и изучила не так уж мало литературы: можно было по-разному относиться к этому феномену, но факт оставался фактом. Большинство родственных душ, которые время, случай или другие причины развели в разные стороны, однажды опять сталкивались друг с другом. Перед смертью. Мотоко коснулась пальцами правой щеки, там, где могла бы быть метка и где была только гладкая, чистая, без единого пятнышка искусственная кожа. Но это ровным счетом ничего не значило.

***

Когда Мотоко открыла глаза, было темно. Лица касались чужие волосы, чужие руки обхватывали ее голову, к телу прижималось чужое — тяжелое, незнакомое. Был обстрел, вспомнила она. В голову лезли глупые мысли, не ее мысли, так могла бы думать Ёшино — не Мотоко. Прежнее имя — призрак далекого прошлого — неминуемо, против воли потянуло за собой все остальные воспоминания.

Кудзе не шевелился, но сразу же отпустил ее, стоило ей только заговорить. Получалось, что он очнулся раньше, однако по какой-то причине продолжал сжимать ее в объятиях. Мотоко догадывалась, в чем тут дело. У каждого из них были лишь догадки, разрозненные факты, обрывки чужой памяти и толика надежды — непростительное, опасное чувство для взрослых людей, оказавшихся в подобной ситуации.

Было темно. Темно, тихо и спокойно. Под завалом находились только они двое, а остальной мир на время словно перестал существовать. Нога Мотоко застряла под упавшей балкой, и вытащить ее не получилось ни у нее, ни у Кудзе. Можно было бы отключить болевые рецепторы и решить проблему, сломав ногу, в конце концов, ей не раз не то что ломали — отрывали и руки, и ноги. Но Мотоко отказалась от этой идеи, не только потому, что двигаться после такого стало бы затруднительно, а полностью доверять Кудзе все же не стоило. Какое-то странное чувство, которому она никак не могла подобрать название, совсем как тогда, в магазине, толкало ее на необдуманные, нелогичные поступки.

— ...У меня с детства было полностью искусственное тело, — продолжал тем временем Кудзе, и Мотоко вдруг с отчетливой ясностью поняла, что вот он — тот шанс, который, как ей казалось, она навсегда упустила.

— У меня тоже, — сказала она, не глядя на Кудзе; если бы сейчас ей в руки попал клочок бумаги, она наверняка, не задумываясь, сложила бы из него журавлика.  
— У меня тоже, — повторила Мотоко и, помедлив, все же добавила: — Ёширо.  
— Значит, это все-таки ты, Ёшино, — медленно произнес он. — Столько лет прошло...

Кое-где, сквозь щели между плитами, падал сумрачный, тусклый свет, его бледные блики дробились на поверхности рассыпанных по земле зеленых яблок. Мужчина и женщина и яблоки — было в этом что-то философское, извечное, лежащее вне времени.

— Извини, — Кудзе (давно уже Кудзе, а не Ёширо) глянул на нее, и Мотоко (тоже совсем не Ёшино) поторопилась продолжить: — Я искала тебя тогда, чтобы извиниться. Потом не было возможности, на войне все одновременно становится и сложнее, и проще. А после… После мне показалось, что прошлое ушло.

— У каждого — своя жизнь, и другому в ней места нет. Я… думал так иногда, — продолжил Кудзе, словно прочитав ее мысли. — Ты тоже была на войне?

— Да, в Азии, потом в Америке. Неудивительно, с таким-то телом, как у меня. Да и у тебя.  
Кудзе кивнул. Большинство киборгов участвовало в последней войне, а тем, кто постарше, не повезло застать и предпоследнюю.

— Я знаю про Тайвань.  
— До этого я был в Китае, недолго, в горах Тянь-Шань.

Мотоко показалось, что в ее искусственное, не знающее сбоев сердце медленно забирается неприятный холодок.

— Тянь-Шань, — повторила она. — Я тоже там была, недолго и в самом начале. Неприятное место.  
Они оба подняли головы, их взгляды встретились, и было совершенно не важно, что их лица абсолютно бесстрастны. Мотоко и Кудзе не нужны были ни жесты, ни слова, чтобы понять мысли друг друга.

— Ёри?  
— Ётака?

Если бы Мотоко все еще было шесть лет, она бы рассмеялась. «Встретить — и не узнать», да?

— Первый иероглиф как в Ёширо?  
— Да, «четыре». У тебя, полагаю, «мир»?  
— Да. Тот же иероглиф, что и в Ёшино.

«Интересно, — подумалось вдруг Мотоко, — если бы тогда мы узнали друг друга, что-нибудь изменилось бы? Наверное, нет».

Тесное, замкнутое мрачное пространство вокруг нисколько не напоминало больничную палату, и все же на миг Мотоко почудилось, что она снова перенеслась в прошлое, что не было всех этих долгих лет, вставших между ними почти непреодолимой преградой, что вся ее жизнь приснилась ей, а сейчас она, наконец, проснулась и скоро расскажет Ёширо о глупом и страшном сне, который, конечно же, никогда не сбудется.

Наваждение растаяло, как будто его и не было. Безвозвратно ушедшие годы, новые имена, прожитые порознь жизни и не разделенные на двоих воспоминания — все это было ерундой. Чувство долга — вот что на самом деле стояло между ними. Преодолеть это препятствие было проще простого: всего лишь сделать шаг, всего лишь решиться, всего лишь принять протянутую ладонь, всего лишь пойти за тем, кто ее позвал, всего лишь отбросить настоящее. Всего лишь перестать быть собой. Руки Кудзе Мотоко так и не коснулась.

Провод, соединивший их, временно связавший два кибермозга, два сознания, ничего не менял. В данной ситуации не было иного выхода, другой возможности спасти три миллиона людей, да и эта казалась призрачной и ненадежной, но, опять-таки, выбора не было. Мотоко и Кудзе по-прежнему негромко разговаривали, не обращая внимания на стремительные потоки данных.

— И все-таки, почему именно беженцы?  
— Нет никакой особой причины. Просто так получилось, вот и все. На Тайвани я впервые попал в лагерь беженцев, и мне стало страшно. Война не пугала меня, там все было просто и понятно, и даже жестокость и злобу людей легко можно было и объяснить, и понять. Но это… На какое-то мгновение я захотел забыть, повернуться и уйти, сбежать, сделать вид, что я ничего не знаю. Глупо. Я бы не смог. Однако, по правде сказать, мною двигали не жалость или желание помочь и изменить этот мир и общество, а одиночество. Думаю, тебе оно тоже знакомо.

Их сознания были объединены, и, разумеется, можно было ничего и не говорить, но так они оба чувствовали себя живыми. Так они чувствовали себя людьми.

Мотоко подобрала два яблока, протянула одно Кудзе — на мгновение их пальцы соприкоснулись — два некрупных зеленых яблока в их руках почему-то напомнили ей о давно утраченных метках. Они сидели, обнявшись, под обломками разрушенных зданий, и на мгновение Мотоко стало все равно, что будет дальше, потому что сейчас не было ни Мотоко, ни Кудзе, потому что ни их имена, ни искусственные тела ничего не значили в этом бесконечном потоке данных. Голоса трех миллионов беженцев звучали в ее сознании, но она воспринимала их как фоновый шум, слушая — и слыша — только голос Кудзе.

Мотоко опустила глаза, сжала в ладони яблоко, поднесла его ко рту. Где-то наверху, не в киберпространстве, а в реальности, раздался грохот. Кто-то звал ее по имени. Бато. Почти так же отчаянно он кричал, когда думал, что ее убили. Далеко не все люди в этом мире были связаны метками, но иногда это совсем ничего не значило. Мотоко медленно опустила руку, из разжавшихся пальцев выпало зеленое яблоко и с тихим шорохом покатилось по земле.

Больше они не разговаривали. Потом, в вертолете, увидев в ладони Кудзе надкушенное яблоко, Мотоко не сдержала удивленного возгласа, однако вопрос так и не задала. Ее яблоко осталось внизу, и все слова — тоже. Почему-то ей казалось, что Кудзе улыбается, хотя выражение его лица нисколько не изменилось — и не могло измениться.

***

Вокруг буйно цвели вишни. Со стороны казалось, что Мотоко внимательно за ними наблюдает, как будто не было более важного занятия, чем отследить траекторию полета каждого крошечного лепестка, медленно кружащегося в воздухе. Но в действительности Мотоко смотрела — и не видела. Цвели ли — отцветали — вишни, или клены роняли в стылую осеннюю воду алые листья, или хлопья снега мягко ложились на черную уснувшую по зиме землю — ей было все равно. Перед глазами у нее все стояла маленькая, одинокая фигурка журавлика, неловко упавшего на бок.

Неторопливо, вязко текли мысли, словно круги по воде от брошенного в центр пруда камешка. «Интересно, каково было то яблоко на вкус? Сладкое? Кислое? Может быть, горькое?» Ответ на этот вопрос Мотоко уже никогда не получит.


End file.
